


dry your tears

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the prompt: 100 words of cat POV.
Relationships: Jaspers & Rose Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	dry your tears

Rose is doing that thing she does sometimes. That thing where she curls up all strange and tight, like she wants to fit in a box or hide from something, smelling like salt and something else weird and human, with the big thick sleeping-bed blanket over her back.  
  
You climb up the blanket, over the hump where Rose is sitting. She's making little squeaking sounds, but she is very warm as always, and you would lie down on top of her here if she didn't keep moving and tripping your impeccable balance.  
  
Instead, you hop over her head and turn in place on the soft bed to face her. She sniffs and blinks her wet eyes, slowly, like she's learned to do since you first met and she was smaller.  
  
You like to think you taught her that.  
  
The blink tells you she's happy to let you crawl into her lap and snuggle against her sunbeam-warm body, but you would have joined her either way. You yawn and let her use her strange, clever paws to groom and stroke you as she sits there, and you wriggle your way into the crevice of her legs and bent chest, flicking your tail lazily past her face.  
  
She is sad, obviously. You can tell. You aren't good at telling _why_ she feels sad, but Rose is still a sort of kitten, strange and slow-growing, living in her big empty den with her mother (who pets and cuddles you too, usually on nights when she smells wrong and moves clumsily and day-naps on the bed in the big room full of stone humans.)  
  
It doesn't really matter why, though. You start purring for her, low and rumbly and soothing, and rub your cheeks against her legs to remind her: she is your human, and you will stay with her until she is not sad anymore.  
  
She makes another little sound and runs her blunt claws through your fur, from just behind your ears to the tip of your tail. For now, it's all either of you need.


End file.
